warriors_the_forgotten_generationfandomcom-20200215-history
Fadedoak
Description Fadedoak is a chocolate lynx point she-cat with light blue eyes. Her fur is very thick and long, only loosening a bit in greenleaf but it's still very hot regardless so Fadedoak has to take cover in the shade or take water breaks frequently due to the heat. She doesn't enjoy getting wet since her pelt has a habit of getting bristly and tangled if she doesn't dry it out properly. During warmer months, she'll only get wet by standing in a small stream or river, not too deep. Her pelt doesn't really sway or dampen down in water but it'll float a bit and looked fluffed out instead since it's not very heavy. Personality + Adventurous, Caring, Loyal = Attentive, Bold, Talkative - Arrogant, Boisterous, Jittery Fadedoak is your typical young warrior that loves going on adventures, talking about their achievements as a warrior. She is also rather attentive with her surroundings as she doesn't like being seen as caring since she refuses to be seen as weak sometimes. Being the arrogant and boisterous warrior that she can be, she brags about her deeds that she does for others though, proving to her clanmates that she's loyal. She was once seen as a trouble-maker as well but that has calmed down greatly since her parents, Ivykit's, and Vineleap's death as it has slowly broken her down to seem more jittery, especially since the death of her former crush Snowdaisy, but she doesn't let her more cautious and scared side show too often. History Fadedkit was born to Littlemoss and Eaglecry with two younger brothers named Ivykit and Vinekit. She became close with a cat named Snowkit who joined the clan from being a loner. He was a shy cat as Fadedkit wasn't sure if she'd get along with him but somehow a friendship formed between them. Not long after their meeting, Fadedkit lost her parents and Ivykit to sickness but Lightheart, a sweet and gentle queen that watched over her and her brother, Vinekit, and comforted them until they were old enough to become apprentices. Fadedkit's new friend, Snowkit, was even able to become an apprentice with them. Fadedkit became Fadedpaw and was put under the teachings of Tigermoon while Snowkit became Snowpaw and was put as Lionsong's apprentice. Vinekit became Vinepaw and ended up with Thunderbird as his mentor. Fadedpaw's and Snowpaw's mentors were pretty close so they often trained together until Tigermoon and Lionsong had a terrible fight that made Tigermoon more aggressive towards his apprentice. Even though Tigermoon never got violent with Fadedpaw, Tigermoon's horrible mood scared the apprentice greatly and it was even worse when she trained with Snowpaw and Lionsong for a day without asking Tigermoon for his permission first, even though he would never give it to her. Tigermoon was very upset with her when he found out and even accidentally gave her a shallow scratch, thinking Fadedpaw would dodge it, but regardless Fadedpaw didn't tell anyone who did it. Snowpaw easily knew who it was but kept it a secret for Fadedpaw's safety, just in case Tigermoon ever hurt her again. Somehow during the end of their training, Tigermoon and Lionsong made up. Mosspaw and Snowpaw later found out that the reason for this was because Lionsong was expecting Tigermoon's kits. Tigermoon's mood made a complete 180 as they gave Mosspaw and Snowpaw their assessment together. Fadedpaw became a warrior named Fadedoak while Snowpaw became a warrior named Snowdaisy. Fadedpaw's brother, Vinepaw, also gained his warrior name, Vineleap. Their warrior ceremony came just in time for Lionsong to give birth to her litter of kits but Lionsong and two of her kits, Wildkit and Pumakit, passed away due to complications. Snowdaisy and Fadedoak did their best to not think about the terrible loss by revealed their feelings towards each other and started seeing each other romantically but never became official mates since they were still very young and didn't want to jump into the idea of mates after only becoming warriors a couple moons ago. Shortly afterward Snowdaisy and Fadedoak were testing out their feelings for each other, Tigermoon and Cougarkit, the last of the litter between Tigermoon and Lionsong, passed away from illness. Soon after that, Snowdaisy passed away from a rogue attack, which Fadedoak devastated and feeling a bit distant around her clanmates for a while. The loss of her the tom she cared for hit her hard but she managed to push through as Fadedoak gained a new apprentice, Clovepaw. Before Fadedoak could witness her apprentice become a warrior, tragedy hit her once more as Clovepaw and Vineleap ended up being killed by rogues on a border patrol. Due to the more recent rogue attacks in the clans, she's become more jittery and cautious from having lost Snowdaisy, Vineleap, and Clovepaw to rogues. Relationships Red Flower (Crush/Love) ~''Snowdaisy'' (former crush), Vineleap (brother) Pink Flower (Best Friends) ~None Orange Flower (Trusted Friends) ~''Lightheart'' (foster mother) Green Flower (Close Friends) ~None Blue Flower (Friend) ~''Lionsong'', Clovepaw (former apprentice) Purple flower (Acquaintances) ~''Tigermoon'' (former mentor) White Flower (Neutral) ~Most of his clan, Littlemoss (mother), Eaglecry (father), Ivykit (brother) Black Flower (Dislike/Enemy) ~None Category:Shadowclan Category:She-cat Category:Warrior